


Rain, Tax, (It's inevitable)

by SSVTempest



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: Imagine Sam waking up in the middle of the night horny, and he begs you to have sex. But you are too tired, and instead, you tell him you’ll have sex in the morning. You then wake up to him sitting on top of you and saying, “Now?”And then finding out he has a surprise for you that you didn't expect but found it to be enjoyable





	Rain, Tax, (It's inevitable)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw Tumblr user @montimondeamoi post this, hope this is what they had in mind

You were in another motel and you were tired as hell due to having to endure a monster mash type hunt; these demons were hunting like Velociraptors; one being the bait and the others coming in from the sides from the other demons you, Dean or Sam didn’t even know they were there. It took hours to find an opening to kill them but that just left you tired as hell.

 

You three staggered back to the motel room and you just stripped as your hair came out of it’s usual pony tail and you grabbed your shower kit and noticed that the bottle of Dial Cucumber water body wash was nearly empty and you sighed at that so you just grabbed Sammy’s big bottle of Old Spice Fiji and you realized why he got the one with the pump instead of the pop top.

 

When you got into the shower, your mind was cheering like a stadium and crowds doing the wave; The shower was surprisingly high end; Steam shower, Chromatherapy, aromatherapy AND came with multiple shower heads, but the _best part_ : It had a fucking digital display control! No more having to play “What fucking temperature is this mother fucker on!?” as you _HATED_ having to spend time figuring out what the temperature is. Now you just hit the button to turn it on and it came on showing it was at 50 degrees. So you grabbed your Axe detailer, got it wet and then used three pumps of Fiji onto it before stepping into it

 

It felt cold so you just hit the up arrow till it was on the 70’s and then it was perfect and just right

 

You spotted your bottle of nearly empty coconut water and decided to use that on your hair and you had a comb to comb it through your shoulder length hair. After it got all soapy and the bottle completely empty; you just lathered up and sighing as the smells of Fiji slammed into you. The scents of refreshing juniper and blood orange mixed with base notes of warm woods, amber, coconut and sweet musk. It smelled like palm trees, sunshine and freedom

 

You smiled at that now realizing why Sammy got that bottle among his collection.

 

After the shower using the different shower heads including the rain shower head above your head, you also had the aromatherapy on Lavender and Vanilla scents and the light therapy on a cooling/relaxing light mode

 

When you finished, you sighed feeling refreshed, clean and ready for bed and as you rinsed off your detailer and just put it around the shower head to let it dry off you stepped out naked into the other room as really; modesty you are not. And then you could already see Sam getting horny

 

“Don’t even think about it, I’m tired as hell.” You replied as you got into your bed that you share with Sam and then you fell asleep fast ignoring Sam’s pouting even with the lip action

 

Sam then grabbed his own shower as he had stripped and he used his own detailer and as Sam looked at his body in the mirror, he noticed he was getting more ripped, he stopped shaving his pecs and body hair off so it was medium light in growth and he even stopped shaving his beard he then took that shower and as he was looking at his gear…as _wow_ , he may be 9½” in length soft but his thickness…Aye-yi-yi!

 

Sam was soaping up his uncut cock and balls, and there was the sound of “FLAP! FLAP! FLOOOOP FLAP FLOP” repeating as he was doing it, he was used to it; even in Stanford people came up to him and asked him sexual questions or advice…and he would be getting questions from _teachers_ that are in their 40’s sometimes right there in class!

 

But his balls were big as well and right now he was pretty much a unicorn for gay people:

Tall

Long hair

Sexy ass smile

Sexy looks with his eyes

Ripped, hairy to a point

Rugged

Big thick cock

Big hairy balls

Lightly medium hairy bubble butt

 

So after his shower, he slid on his ventilated compression boxers as they worked better than other types of boxers and then he came back out to see you there just asleep and how you looked, reminded him of Christmas morning.

 

He then just got in bed and went to sleep

 

 

_1:45 in the morning_

 

Sam woke up incredibly horny and as he rolled over to hear

 

“Don’t even _think_ about it! The last time you bred me and plowed me into the mattress I couldn’t walk right for three days!” you replied

 

“I’m sorry baby, please?”

 

“In the morning!” you stressed as he sighed at that

 

And then Sam was woken up by hearing a Rooster crow and then you grunted as you saw him smile that sexy smile of his and as you looked at him, the light framing his face just right giving it that golden glow look

 

You already knew he took off his boxers so you grabbed that demonic cock of his stroking him off and he grinned at that as he had slipped yours off without you even knowing about it, but then you knew how he was when he got horny and insatiable

 

“Go ahead.” You replied as Sam grinned more and then when you felt that tongue of his start to eat you out; your eyes went wide as it just felt like you were being electrocuted and then his eating skills were really showing, by now, you couldn’t even moan, couldn’t even scream! All you could do was just lie there as your body was enduring orgasm after orgasm, and then Sam timed when your release happened and he was right there swallowing it all as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Then he went right back to eating as you were bucking and convulsing while he was getting his eat on

 

When he felt that you were loosened up enough, he just grabbed his cock and lined it up then slowly went inside you, taking his time and watching your face for any signs of pain or displeasure but all you felt was pleasure and sated as he made you cum four times just from his oral skills

 

He saw your eyes widen and he stopped as he waited for your eyes to relax and go back to normal dilation and then he and you felt yourself just open up more and he was able to go balls deep inside of you.

 

You wrapped your arms and legs around him as you looked into his eyes and then passionately tongue kissed him

 

He wasn’t like Dean he took his time, making sure you got off from his skills in oral and love making before he would let himself get off

 

You’ve been doing this; for nearly three years without Dean being aware of it, even in the Impala when Sam would ride in back with you, he’d discreetly finger fuck you then tease you if he was able to pull out a big glob of his cum and eat it while staring at you and doing it in such a way that would get you horny and have you _want_ him to breed you again for the umpteenth time

 

And it was so good right now with how passionate Sam was that you didn’t even realize that two hours and forty five minutes had passed; but Sam looked at you as he just hit that spot in you just right. He watched your body unleash that powerful climax and release at the same time making him grin as he pulled out then swallowed it again.

 

When you finished climaxing, he slid back inside you making the both of you moan at that and then he kept going till he looked at you

 

“Breed me Daddy! Breed me like always!” you moaned out as Sam grinned and flicked his left eyebrow at that

 

“Daddy? That’s fucking hot.” He replied as he then claimed your lips in a heated and passionate tongue kiss that was all need and a few more hard thrusts and Sam groaned as you felt him unleash four months worth of blue ball cum inside you. And you knew that when Sam usually came, his cum was enough to fill a 16 ounce sized cup and be mistaken for yogurt or ice cream over the thickness and color.

 

And as Sam’s body was wracked with the intense orgasms he was enduring; he stayed inside you as he leaned over opened a drawer and then he was reaching for something

 

It was a blue velvet covered ring case and he was still hard, you could feel it, and from how his cock was twitching, you could feel he could blow another load inside you; any time now.

 

He opened it up and it was a Black diamond channel set ring in 14k White gold, in a subtle matte finish with treated black diamonds are channel set into the center of the ring for a striking presentation and you realized as you looked at him

 

He saw you put two and two together

 

“Yeah…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know there’s a chance that this time I may have knocked you up with our future kid or kids but, I’m in this till the end of the road.” Sam replied as you smiled and then you tightened up making Sam’s eyes go wide, gasp and feel him explode shooting that second load inside of you and as he was just shuddering from the intense orgasm

 

You took the ring and held it up waiting for him to recover and when he did, he watched you slide it onto your ring finger and he grinned at that

 

“Now…Daddy, I’m ready for round two or more if you are.” You replied as Sam actually growled at that

 

“Ohh Jade… as horny as I am right now, Dean’ll have to solo this hunt.” He replied

 

And you and Sam spent hours in multiple positions and all over that motel room. You making him moan out your name every time an orgasm hits you, you gasping when one slammed into you

 

 

AN: So…was I talking about Jade as in a girl or Jade as in Jaden a male preg capable guy?


End file.
